


Promise

by Tea_For_One_Please



Series: Multifandom Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Quarantine fic, Quarantine, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_One_Please/pseuds/Tea_For_One_Please
Summary: Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: "im in need of clingy t.j. content so maybe tyrus hanging out for the first time in weeks after quarantine ends?"ORCyrus and TJ meet up for the first time following the lifting of the quarantine.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Multifandom Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708696
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> If you're the anon who requested this - I hope it's what you wanted, and I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> If you're not - enjoy anyway, and please do let me know if you liked it!

TJ wakes to the light of the summer sunshine peeking through a crack in his blinds, and the sound of his cell phone, practically vibrating itself off the nightstand. He squints, bleary-eyed, and manages a sleepy smile when he sees who it is.

“Hey, Cy,” he says into the receiver, flopping back on his pillow and staring at the ceiling. His voice is low and rough, and he pulls the phone away from his mouth so he can clear his throat, in an attempt to sound a little more normal.

“Hi,” Cyrus says, sounding breathless and excited. “You know what day it is?”

TJ frowns. Honestly, he lost track of what day it was back in April. “…Thursday?”

“Are you kidding?” Cyrus says, talking as if TJ’s gone insane (which probably isn’t too far from the truth). “Freedom Day? Quarantine lifting? The end of The Nightmare?”

TJ sits bolt upright, suddenly fully awake. “Give me fifteen minutes,” he says. “Love you,” he adds hastily, barely waiting for a response before hanging up and practically leaping out of bed.

Across town, Cyrus blinks in surprise and looks at his now-silent phone in bemusement. His boyfriend, whom he hasn’t seen in the flesh for the best part of three months, just hung up on him. Realistically, Cyrus knows TJ’s just excited, and judging the raspy, earthy quality of his voice (which he can’t help but think is rather attractive), he probably just woke up. He certainly wasn’t out of bed yet, at any rate. Despite that, though, he can’t help feeling a little put out that he hung up so quickly.

 _But then again_ , Cyrus thinks as he taps his phone against his thigh, _I’d rather have a truncated phone call if it means I get to see TJ sooner_. His phone buzzes again, and he rolls his eyes as he glances at the text.

**_Basketball Guy:_ ** _Forgot to ask, where are we meeting?_

**_Me:_ ** _Swings?_

Cyrus phrases it as a question, despite the fact that he’s already there, gently rocking back and forth on the swing where TJ twice came to find him before they started dating. He sends a quick message to the Good Hair Crew (plus Jonah) group chat, confirming that they’re meeting up later. He’s really missed them.

During the first weeks following the introduction of the social distancing measures, his mother quickly grew sick to the back teeth of him moping around the house. Instead, she tasked him with tidying up the back garden, a task Cyrus could not picture himself enjoying. He was surprised to find, however, that it suited him quite well. It took up much of the day, was moderately peaceful (unfriendly neighbourhood cats aside), and once he’d turned over the soil in the flowerbeds, didn’t require too much manual labour. He still thinks that he’ll stick to houseplants when he gets his own place, though.

As TJ approaches the park, he feels his heart start to beat faster in his chest, his mind racing with a hundred and one irrational thoughts. What if Cyrus has changed? What if _he’s_ changed? What if Cyrus has decided to move on? What if Cyrus is taller than him now? Okay, maybe that’s too unrealistic.

All the same, he can’t help feeling anxious as he approaches the swings with a fond flutter in his stomach, as he sees Cyrus’ lean profile framed by the swing’s chains. He finds himself momentarily speechless, as Cyrus hasn’t turned around yet, and he’s not quite sure what to say.

“So, do you come here often?” he says, eventually, and Cyrus starts in surprise. “Sorry,” he says, a nervous laugh escaping his lips as Cyrus jumps up, without uttering a word, and practically knocks him down with the force of his hug. TJ quickly wraps his arms around his boyfriend, letting out a deep sigh of contentment as Cyrus nuzzles his head into his shoulder. “God, I’ve missed you,” he murmurs, and Cyrus pulls back slightly to look up at him. He smiles as he meets Cyrus’ eyes, taking him in.

He’s a little more tanned than he used to be, and is he… a half-inch taller? Possibly – or maybe TJ just pictures him smaller than he actually is. His hair’s about the same as it was before, although he hasn’t bothered to style it today, so his normally slightly fluffy quiff is resting cutely on his forehead. Still the same slim-fitting button-downs and chinos. Still the same hesitant, ever-curious smile.

_He’s changed a bit_ , Cyrus thinks fondly as he gazes into TJ’s face. He’s grown his hair out, not bothering – or possibly wanting – to let either of his parents cut it, like Cyrus did. Well, obviously he knew this, as they’ve had video calls with each other almost every day since quarantine started, but it’s different seeing it in person. He twists a few strands around one finger and smiles. It’s soft, and curls slightly at the ends. _I can get used to this,_ he thinks happily.

Unable to bear it any longer, TJ leans down and closes his eyes, and Cyrus eagerly reciprocates, tilting his chin upwards to meet TJ’s lips, turning his head ever so slightly as they kiss, as automatically and instinctively as if it’s only been an hour since their last. TJ’s lips are as soft as they’ve ever been, and he tastes faintly of the orange he always takes for breakfast on his way out of the house.

After what may have been anything between ten seconds and an hour, they pull gently away from each other and break out into smiles, as TJ leans down to rest his forehead against Cyrus.

“I missed you so much,” Cyrus breathes, and he hears TJ hum in agreement. “Promise me we’ll never have to spend that much time apart again,” he says, half-joking, but desperately needing TJ to refute this very real fear.

“I swear,” TJ says seriously, and slips one of his hands out of Cyrus’ to reach into his pocket. “And while we’re on the subject…” he says, suddenly sounding nervous. Cyrus glances at his fist, closed tightly over something. “…I got us these.” He turns his fist over and unfolds his fingers, revealing two rings of a shiny copper colour.

“TJ,” Cyrus says, almost speechless.

“They’re promise rings,” he says, sounding a little embarrassed. “We don’t have to wear them if you don’t want to, but – ” Cyrus shakes his head, and wordlessly takes one of the metal bands from his hand and slides it onto the fourth finger on his left hand. TJ lets out a breathless, relieved chuckle and slips on the other ring.

“Of course I’ll wear it,” Cyrus says with a little smile. “I love you,” he adds, and TJ pulls him close to his chest for another hug, craving his touch.

“Love you too,” he says softly.

“So what do you want to do today?” Cyrus asks when TJ unwraps his arms from him again. A sudden mischievous grin on his face, TJ leans down and gives Cyrus a swift peck on the lips, making him blush. “Well, that seems like a good plan,” Cyrus says, a flustered giggle escaping out of the corner of his mouth.

“I thought so,” TJ says, slipping a hand into Cyrus’ and gently interlacing their fingers. “After all, we’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed - if so, please leave a comment, or else hit me up on Tumblr (@tea-for-one-please) and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
